Children Of The Sun
by The Apple's Pie
Summary: Despite the efforts of Garp, Luffy's heritage became known to the World Govt. With Sabo trapped with his parents, and Bluejam stealing Luffy for the Nobles, Ace knows what he has to do. Gray Terminal isn't the only thing that burns that night. Eventual Red Hair Pirate ASL cabin-boys.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Despite the efforts of Garp, Luffy's heritage became known to the World Govt. With Sabo trapped with his parents, and Bluejam stealing Luffy for the Nobles, Ace knows what he has to do. Gray Terminal isn't the only thing that burns that night. Eventual Red Hair Pirate ASL cabin-boys.

 **A/N: This chapter is a bit para and drama heavy, as it builds the starting point for the story.**

* * *

Children Of The Sun

* * *

There are rats here. Unlike the ones that roam Gray Terminal and Edge Town, these ones are fat and well fed. Their eyes glowed red from the candlelight, the flickering flame making shadows over the cellars cold stonework. He had learned that their gluttonous forms were not just from wasted food, but from preying on those already down on their luck. They watched the world like hawks, swarming any poor soul that came between them and their interests.

Biting and scratching him and each other, they fought and squealed over the meager meal that was left for him before he could barely get his first bite.

Luffy hates them. Hates them and the rats wearing clothes that live in the floors above. Stomach groaning in dismay and teeth ground shut, the boy clutches his straw hat protectively to his head; he doesn't trust the rats won't try and eat it, to. Still, he doesn't cry, doesn't sob despite the wetness in his eyes and the snot in his nose.

Earlier in the day, he'd had all sort of rats visit him. Rats in nice clothes, rats with friendly smiles and cruel words, rats who spit at him, rats who stretched his cheeks and fingers and laughed. Through Luffy's own anger and aggressive words back, he'd learned they thought he was a dragon's son.

" _Stupid bastard! If I was a dragon I'd burn you to a crisp with my firebreath!"_

That had earned him a couple hits.

Soon, he thinks, Ace would save him. He's save _him_ , and then they'd save _Sabo_ from his parents, and then they'd be _free_ and _together_ again. They'd run away from Goa and they'd become pirates together, and maybe even Luffy would let Ace and Sabo _take_ _turns_ being Captain. If all that meant Luffy had to endure all kinds of rats in luxury, then he'd do it. There would be time to cry after.

That's what he tells himself, assures himself of, as he sits wide awake as a prisoner of High Towns Royal Family.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace never should never have worked for Bluejam. He was angry, tormented, _lost_ with Sabo gone. He was desperate for something, anything that might bring them closer to seeing him again, to saving him. Working for Bluejam made it somewhat safer for them to linger and lurk around Edge Town without the pirates and guards giving them hell. If there was any chance that Sabo would break free again and come looking for them, Ace wanted to be nearby so he could help him.

So consumed by his own grief and bargaining, Ace had been endangering (and as it turned out, damned) all that he had left. Luffy. His goofy, far too optimistic and forgiving little brother. The strawhat boy had objected to the agreement with Bluejam, but still went through with it because he trusted Ace to protect him. How could Luffy trust him to do that with undying faith, when he'd already failed to protect Sabo?

He's astounded that he can think clearly enough to comprehend all this, through the rage consuming his whole being and fueling him now. Bloody and beaten, the ten year old claws his fingers through the dirt as he clenches his fist and grasps onto his anger. He needs it, relies on in it, uses it to pull himself to his knees and climbs to his feet.

Bluejam made a mistake, not finishing him off himself. The cockroach of a human had been laughing and tormenting him with his little brother's screams as the pirate's crew bashed Ace's head in. A head and skull which he notes, with vision still swimming as and his hand gingerly touches the back of it, was matted with blood. So Bluejams crew had held back, or at the very least underestimated the force needed to break a head as thick as his.

Between the blood on his hands and that thought, Gol D. Rodger's living legacy began to crack. Brokenly, hysterically he heaves, the brief self-loathing sound breaking off with a burning growl. No. He doesn't have time for this. Doesn't have time for a pity party and angst. The sun is still in the sky, its not yet dusk, and the doors to Edge Town will still be open. He needs to move. Needs to clear the wall, needs to make it through the city to the second wall and into High Town. Then. Then maybe he can recuperate, can rest until evening, and until he can find and free Sabo. Then they can make a plan, find and save Luffy.

 _Just wait a little bit. Sabo, Luffy._

* * *

...

* * *

His father lied- Ace and Luffy were...!

"Damn it!"

Sabo should have run away again as soon as he had the chance. Sure, he and his brothers could never return to Goa's streets or Gray Terminal again, but at least they'd be together in the mountains. Depending on how determined his father's lackeys were, the natural dangers of the tropical forest would be enough to shield them from all but the most suicidal. They'd be safer there.

Safe. Free. Together.

Luffy wouldn't a prisoner of the Royal Family, and Ace...

Ace. He didn't even know if his brash, jaded, passionate brother was still alive.

" _I- I don't know! He just talked about the rubber kid- I don't know about anyone else!"_

Stelly's terrified blubbering returns to him, the interrogation having drawn little more than what the groomed noble had bragged to him. It had been too tempting for his father- no, he need to stop calling him that. It was too tempting for _Outlook_ to sweep in and snatch the only valuable thing among Gray Terminal before it was burned to the ground. For some reason, that was his goofy, loud, sensitive baby brother. Something had happened to make Luffy a valuable pawn for the nobles, valuable enough that the Royal Family was willing and eager to secure him in their castle walls.

Now Sabo, who had failed to escape before the city gates were sealed, was locked once more in the Outlooks' cellar. The welts and bruises forming on his skin were a welcome distraction from the agony of his heart, from the tears that would no longer come. Trapped in his cage, he had time to compose himself. Time to collect and think about what (if anything) he could do now.

There was no way he could stay here anymore. Not any longer than was necessary to save Luffy. Ace... If Ace was still alive, then there would be no keeping him from breaching Goa's walls one day in search of them both. If that was the case, Sabo would have to be strong for them both, would need to find out as much as he could about the castle's layout and plan their grand escape.

...even if Ace couldn't come, Sabo would need to plan that. He had to. He had to save Luffy- had to let him know he hadn't been forgotten or abandoned. Even more so if Ace was... gone.

 _Don't mourn him you idiot. You don't know what happened- for all you know he could be outside your window now, wondering why you're not there ready to break out._

The thought is sobering, and with it his dry sobs fully subside. Yes, he needed to suck it up, needed to stop blubbering and start being proactive.

But to do that...

"F-Father-? I- I'm sorry. I'm ready to come out now."

The words make his stomach roll, but he swallows back the bile and his pride. For now, he had a role to play. It was the only way he could get back to his room, could move about freely and study his maps of Goa and the seas of East Blue- because once they had escaped, there was no doubt in his mind that to the sea their freedom laid. There would be no peace here, not in Gray Terminal, not in the mountains, not in Foosha... Not after shaming the Royal Family so close to the Tennryubito visit.

Footsteps thud down the stairs above him, Outlook making his approach. Steeling himself once more, the outcast noble prepares himself for humiliation and more repulsive lies.

 _Soon, Luffy. Be strong for us._

* * *

...

* * *

Resting, Ace muses with dry cough as a stench fills his nose, had been the best idea he'd had all day.

It had been something of a miracle, the preteen making it through first guarded gate with nothing but a mad dash. Perhaps his bloodied state and battle-cry had startled the heartless men to freeze, his own eyes a nightmare to behold. When they did finally give chase, it was far too late, his rapid footsteps carrying him through the labyrinth of Edge Town like a wisp.

Nothing would stop him, countless pedestrians jostled and fleeing his path lest they meet a similar fate to those who tried to block him. Not soon enough, Ace was able to scale the buildings and take to the rooftops. There, he could move unhindered, leaping and skidding across broken tiles and aging balconies. He has several close calls, slipping and miss-stepping with waves of dizzines, but as he travels closer to High Town the rooftops grow more stable and maintained. It becomes easier to keep his footing, and despite the increasing gaps between buildings, he was able to make the flying leaps far more comfortably than before. If only his head would stop throbbing, he'd be completely set.

Breaking into High Town itself required he leave the rooftops behind, at least momentarily, and break through another towering gate. Goa's second set of walls divided the kingdom even further, home to the noble lineages, and thus the guards were far more selective of who enter. Pausing only long enough to catch his breath and let his hammering heart remain in his chest, he flings himself down, landing himself as close as possible before charging.

These guards put up far more fight. They're accustom to rift-raft making such bolts to or from the prestigious upper town, and so are ready with their batons as soon as they catch the flash of movement.

Ace doesn't have time to fight them, not as they call out to close the gates. To grown mens astonishment the he just keeps charging towards them, making no effort to slip around or avoid confrontation. Their stances wide and arms swinging down to beat him, Ace drops down at the last second, momentum sliding him under and between their legs. He feels his matted hair brushed as he makes the move, his vision blurring from vertigo, and its on slightly shaky feet that he resumes his mad dash past High Town's gate. Several other guards made feeble attempts to grab and hit him, but were unprepared: their arrogance had gotten the better of them, believing two of their own would be enough.

Shouts of angry men and distressed women echo behind him, Ace bolts for the first alleyway he can, climbing and hopping the brick divide with ease as his pursuers curse and gawk. They scurry away, hoping to cut him off on the other side, but once they are out of sight Ace catches his breath and looks to the roofs.

Its a little tricky this time, but nothing his life in Mt. Corvo hasn't prepared him for. Even so fatigue has caught up with him, his athletic stunts bringing the pain in his skull to the forefront of his mind. Suddenly, he just can't get enough air in his lungs, and his legs shake from the effort of standing. Having reached some point of safety, knowing the fools of guards would be too busy scrambling farther into High Town in search for him here, right by the wall, Ace's adrenaline tapers off.

Its okay though, because the first part of his plan was complete.

 _I'm here..._

Collapsing onto the flat surface of the rooftop patio, Ace doesn't get to linger on his small victory long before his breathing evens and he falls asleep.

...

That was hours ago.

Coughing as a foul odor persists, Ace rubs the sleep from his eyes and gives his skull another gentle prodding. A flinch confirms it is still tender, but the blood in his hair and skin was fully dry. The rest had done him good, his head clearer and the pain nothing more than a dull, annoying buzz. In all honesty he'd probably still be sleeping if that smell hadn't woken him up. In a way, he should be thankfully for it; although sky was still dark he could see the orange hues of dawn. He'd slept through the whole damn night. Only, it looked a little weird. He'd watched many sunrises in his young life, and never before had the night sky been so _black and gold..._

As a fresh whiff of smell hits him, he chokes again, eyes watering as snow begins to fall among him. As the flakes hit his skin, he blinks and frowns in genuine confusion as it doesn't melt, and so he touches it, his finger smearing the grey speck into soot.

Then it hits him like the pipe that had bashed his head, and he turns.

No.

 _ **"Those bastards-!"**_

He knew it was coming. Knew he'd been an unwitting pawn it its setup, knew it was going to happen tonight.

Seeing it for himself was far more horrifying than simply _knowing_.

From the hill rising High Town above the rest of Goa Kingdom, and the castle above that, all of the nobles and royalty had a cozy view of the sea of flames licking over the wall of Gray Terminal. The sky was thick with black smoke, the blaze reflecting off it's toxic, mournful clouds that burn the air above and rain ash on the city. It was if all the fear, anger and despair of those living in the land of trash were making one last ditch effort to curse and spit at the kingdom that gleefully damned them. Crying ashes to blacken the homes and streets, to match the hearts of the people who lived there.

It had begun.

Ace had been a part of it. Made _Luffy_ a part of it. Part of the dirtywork that Sabo had sacrificed his freedom to save them from.

He doesn't realize he's scratching himself where the spot of soot soiled him, blunt nails tearing into skin and desperately trying to save himself and reason with the roaring voices from beyond the walls. Accusing, cursing and damning him for ever being born. For killing them all.

 _I didn't know...! I'm sorry...! I- I didn't know-!_

He really didn't deserve to live. Not after this.

 _No- no! It isn't my fault. It isn't. It's-_

The nobles.

They still have Sabo. They still have Luffy.

Even if he himself didn't deserve to live, and even if it was his fault they were now prisoners, his brothers had every right to live free. _They_ wanted him to live, to, and so for them... for them...

For them, he needed to focus and move.

Sparing the inferno one last glance, he offers the people of Gray Terminal a small prayer.

"I'm sorry... I can't make it up to you. But I can try."

Then Ace takes off into the night, leaping of rooftops towards the Outlook estate.


	2. Escape From Goa Kingdom

**A/N: Sorry for the Title Change! I decided that with the developments in the end of this chapter that Children Of The Sun(COTS) was a more appropriate title for this story arc/plot.**

One last note: **Warning: First half of this is gonna be a shitty chapter.** Which is to say there is ' _ **Potty Humor'**_.

 **Songs for the Chapter:**

Fallout Boy - _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_ (Light Em Up)

Thomas Bergersen - _Children of the Sun_

* * *

…

* * *

Children Of The Sun

* * *

Ch. 2: Escape From Goa Kingdom

* * *

Sabo was already packed when Ace appeared outside the newly barred bedroom window.

"Ace-!" Hissing with relief, the blond abandons the map he's studying to meet his brother, hands dwarfed as the grip the iron bars between them. The older boy looks like a wreck, like he'd been through hell and back, which Sabo has no doubt is true. Still, even with the steely, haunted look in those dark eyes, Sabo feels tears of relief threatening to break free.

"Thank god you're alive!"

The hard eyes soften for him, revealing the maelstrom of emotion and vulnerability being held back.

Right now, there was flare of rage, and Ace growls.

"Speak for yourself, idiot. That bastard _hit_ you."

Sabo laughs, bitter and bemused despite himself. His own scrapes and bruises were nothing compared to his brother.

"Yeah, he did… but most of this was from the guards. They wouldn't let me out of the gate to warn anyone." His blue eyes sharpen, "Listen, Ace- I know where they took Luffy. The Royal Family has him, and they'd only ever put him in the castle dungeon."

"Then we're breaking you both out tonight." There's no question about it.

"Right. The guards and nobles are as distracted as they'll ever be with Gray Terminal, but the Royal Guards are going to still be trouble."

"Then we bring the fire to them, and give them something to worry about."

"Ace that's-" Reckless, dangerous, vindictive and painfully righteous. "…No homes, alright? We don't want to sink to their level."

"Obviously." His gaze flickers into the bedroom to the overstuffed backpack. "You're ready, then. You know we can't carry that into the castle, right?"

"Of course not-! We'll leave it in here High Town near the West Gate, and pick it up after we get Luffy. We're gonna need to get a ship from the docks anyway."

"Alright, but you're carrying it and I don't want to hear any complaints. So grab it and _lets go_ already."

"Ace, as much as I'd love to bust out of here, there's the small problem of the six iron bars on my window, and my bedroom door has been locked, so I'm gonna need you to find the key to-"

Slate grey eyes stare back at him like he's an idiot, before Ace vanishes from the window.

"…Ace, wait! Where do you think you're-"

 **CRASH.** " _AAAAAIIIE GuardsHNK-_ "

…or he could just simply break through Stelly's window and use brute force.

"RAAAGH-!"

Sabo wisely gets the hell out his doors path, right before a decorative stone column sends the ornate wood shooting off its hinges. Sometimes, the best answer was the direct approach.

Staring at his brother with renewed respect, the outcast noble laughs for the first time in weeks.

"Come on!" Dashing out the petrified noble's room, the pair take off into the night leaving the Outlook Estate waking to chaos.

* * *

…

* * *

For once being small and young was to their advantage. The sewer canal was just large enough for them to crawl through it, and although it absolutely reeked, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Fresh water was constantly streaming through, taking advantage of a natural underground spring.

It was still one of the least pleasant places he'd been in, elbow deep in literal noble .

Ace almost wishes he'd objected harder to the discrete option, but knew deep down that Sabo knew what he was talking about. He knew the city the best, and trying to climb the castle gate or wall would be needlessly long. It'd also give them away, alerting the guards, and potentially putting a thicker wall between them and their baby brother.

"Sabo, I swear this is one of your _shittiest ideas_."

"Yeah well, even my _crappiest plans_ are better than your best ones. "

If making poop jokes was one of the only things getting them through the miserable trek, then by god they'd keep squeezing them out.

"Look at it this way Ace, we've always been on Goa's shit list, at least now we've earned it."

"…" he struggles to come up with a dung related response, "…damnit, if I could turn around right now, I'd make you _earn_ that shit eating grin of yours."

Thankfully he can see the end of the canal, and it wasn't long before they were out of shit creak. Standing up in the large space under the simple outhouse, Ace waits for the telltale brim of his brother's hat before speaking again.

"Let's promise to never mention this again to anyone, _especially_ not Luffy."

"Afraid he'll give you shi-" Ace grabs him by the neckerchief and Sabo sputters, "-alright alright! I'm stopping I'm stopping!"

When he's released the blond takes a moment to loosen and straighten his neckwear.

"Alright, seriously now, we should be in the stables. The creek ought to run all the way up into the castle, but they'd almost certainly updated it to modern plumbing."

The freckled boy glances up at the source of light above them.

"So we're in an old toilet."

"Exactly. None of the stable hands should be up, so we should be able to climb out without notice. Come on- give me a lift."

"What?" Dark eyes widen, " No way! I should go up first so I can pull you up."

"But I've always been a better lookout!"

"But I'm taller than you and have a better chance lifting your ass out of the hole _you_ had us crawl _into_."

"I-" The ex-noble's mouth twists and contorts with a grimace. "… _fine_. Just hurry up- and take my hat with you! No way am I getting this sludge on it!"

Smug in his victory, Ace does just that, donning the tophat before climbing his brother's shoulders. Their times sneaking into town as a human totem pole made it easy, and soon they both were climbing out of the crapper.

"…okay, **now** we can never speak of this again."

Sporting two foot size smears on his shoulders, Sabo has to agree.

Save for the collection of inbred animals (Sadly not the Royal Family), the stables were deserted. Using the water faucet to wash off somewhat, the two boys had time to strategize. Having a good look at the grounds outside Sabo planned their path into the fortress and kept lookout while Ace began opening the stall doors. Soon every sleeping animal had an open door, and after switching lookouts the younger boy finds a lantern. Using the matches with it, Sabo lights the wick and waves his brother over to an empty stall. Filled with clean straw and hay, it would burn like oil.

Standing together the pair views their generous amount of kindling, then each other. The air of mischief from before grows heavy between them, blue and slate eyes steeling themselves. Once they started this, there would be little to no chance for rest, not until they were sailing far out of range of the rotten town. They'd be wanted men; they'd be on the run the rest of their lives.

They'd be pirates.

Sabo is the first to speak, hoisting the lantern to eye level, the faint flame illuminating them both.

"…Are you ready for this?"

Silent for a time, Ace reaches over to join his brother's grip on the handle.

"I'm ready to save our brother."

Any trepidation Sabo held melts away with a nod and smile. A beat later, Ace returns it.

As one, they swing the glass lamp and let go.

* * *

…

* * *

Screams and yells echoing off stone reach him, and Luffy wakes up with a frown.

"What're they all doing up there?"

Rubbing his eyes, the spends a good amount of time inspecting his cherished straw hat. It appeared that the rats hadn't made an attempt on it, and he gladly dons it. As the ruckus continues above him, Luffy decides it must be a party and stands up. Giving a wide, uncaring stretch, he strolls over to a corner.

 _Shiiiink._

…or he would have, it the chain on his anklet didn't pull taunt.

"Damnit. How's a man supposed to pee in here?!"

He considers his options for all of a minute before shrugging and making due. His aim is about as good with urine as it was with his rubber punches.

Well, if they didn't want him pissing everywhere they shouldn't have put a chain on him.

Having relieved himself he trots back to where his chain meets the wall, and begins to pull and fight with it. He'd made a significant effort already to bite and pull the metal cuff off his ankle earlier, so it was only fair to give the other end a shot.

"Arms… stop… stretching!"

He might've had better luck if his limbs didn't pull like taffy, but at least he was doing something productive in his mind. Escaping was hard work, as he had found, and once he was huffing and puffing from exertion, it occurs to him that he can only hear himself.

"Hmn? Did the party stop? Royal people are weird… they don't even know how to party right."

* * *

…

* * *

If you squinted from afar, it looked like a party had gotten a little out of hand in the Royal Palace. They were a little too enthusiastic with the bonfire, most likely. There was certainly enough yelling and movement for one, and plenty of animals.

The nobles, staff and guards of the Royal Palace were anything but jolly partygoers. Awoken to screams of fire and of animals running loose in frenzy, it was all they could do to not pass out from the nightmare. As it was, no man was left at their post, split between chasing thoroughbred horses throughout the massive grounds and fighting the growing inferno.

Ace and Sabo didn't get so much as a glance as they slipped past and into the palace.

Greeted with the glamorous, echoing and empty grand hall, they wait and listen for any possible stragglers until the raven muses.

"…that worked pleasantly well."

Sabo grins devilishly, "Yeah, it did. Now let's find Luffy."

There were a ridiculous amount of doors and staircases that went 'down' on the ground level. A stupid amount of wine, food and furniture filled most of the basement cellars, and even with just glancing at each room the search was maddeningly tedious. Frustrated and fruitless, they both return to the grand hall.

Ace is red in the face with frustration.

" _Rrrgh_ this place is so stupid! Where the hell is it?"

"I don't know, but it must be down here somewhere. The only place we didn't really look is the hall here, so lets give it another look over."

Searching once more with a critical eye, they were close to barging upstairs and dragging the king himself to show them where he had the nerve to hide their brother. To some fortune it didn't come down to that as, while Sabo opened a curtain to check on the activity outside, he was greeted instead with a blank space of wall. Interior decorating at its finest.

"…Ace, the curtains! Not all of them are covering windows!"

Needless to say, after pulling half the drapes open the boys found several more doors and one staircase. Descending together they didn't know what they would find. God knew though that if Luffy was in a bad way, the royals would soon have more to panic about.

"Luffy!"

Standing with his fists raised and a defiant fire in his large eyes, it takes barely a second for the armor he raised to fall and for tears to swell.

"Ace! Sabo!"

He immediately sprints forwards but falls short off the cell bars, tripping as he's snared by the restraint. While the freckled boy and blond take in his situation Luffy climbs back to his feet, teeth bared in a wide grin.

"You're both okay! I'm- I'm _really_ glad!" He looks about ready to cry now, his lip beginning to quiver. The way he'd been carried away, he'd seen Bluejam's men beat Ace brutally, had saw the blood. He'd been _terrified_. Not only was Ace okay, but he'd brought Sabo back. _They were going to be together again!_

Rivers of tears begin to fall as the child struggles with the storm of emotion, uncertain of what he should be feeling right now.

"Speak for yourself, stupid! You're the one in the castle dungeon."

"He means we were worried about you to, Luffy. Are you okay? They didn't do anything mean or weird to you, did they?"

"I really-" he blubbers, "I r-really hate those guys! Them a-and Bluejam a-and your dad too, Sabo! They're- they're-"

"Don't worry Luffy, we do to, and we'll get them back for everything, I promise. So stop crying, and let's get you out of there. "

Rapidly nodding the eight year old puts a stopper on his waterworks. They needed him to be strong now, again, so he could hold the tears back a little bit longer.

* * *

…

* * *

Months ago when Luffy had been taken and beaten by Porchemy, Ace had felt rage and indignity towards the pirate along with selfish fear. Fear for himself, for Sabo, and for their treasure. Even when they were rescuing the loudmouth baby who didn't squeal their treasures location, Ace did it mostly for selfish reasons. He wanted answers. Afterwards, when he and his brother confronted the annoying brat, he'd found the constant waterworks to be yet another pain in the ass quality of Monkey D. Luffy.

This time, as he watches Sabo console their gentle, big hearted brother, it takes all the control Ace has not to storm up the numerous flights of stairs just to throttle Goa's King.

He doesn't need to ask to know the ex-noble feels the same.

They find the cell keys on the guard station. One day Luffy would be able to reach through the bars and snag it without a second thought, but for now it was still well out of his clumsy reach. Their brother gets very clingy as soon as they enter with him, and his squirming makes it difficult to try the keys on his ankle cuff.

 _ **SNAP.**_

Sabo freezes as the key he was trying breaks off in the hole. He and Ace share a look, before turning their attention to the still bouncing monkey.

" _DAMNIT LUFFY!_ "

That was how Ace and Sabo wound up carrying Luffy and ten feet of iron links. It was their luck that the key to the chain's anchor point was there.

Unfortunately the sound of clinking chains didn't help them sneak by when the grand hall was filled of exhausted, dirty nobles.

"RUN!"

They bolt up the grand staircase for a good head start, the sight of three dirty children carrying a chain leaving the dungeon taking several seconds to process in the royals brains. Reinvigorated at the thought of losing the Tenryubittos gift, they give chase, their shouts and curses echoing off the oversized walls of the great room.

"Well this is great- which way?"

"I- uh- just keep going up!"

Ace doesn't think to question him, fully trusting the blonde's judgement. As they scale staircase after staircase, the number of pursuers drops significantly until all have been left behind clutching banisters and wheezing something fierce. Mildly out of breath themselves from the extra weight of Luffy's burden, Ace and Sabo drop both the chains and their brother onto the ground to recuperate.

"O-… okay, so thankfully… they're all out of shape, so we should have some time to figure out a plan."

"A plant to what? Escape? Can't we just go out the window?"

"No, Luffy- maybe you could, but Ace and I can't handle that big of a drop."

"Then I'll swing us down!"

"Luffy, if you lose your grip at all-"

"No! Listen! You're always saving me; it's about time I help. Trust me! I won't let go!"

Trading a look, Sabo nods and after a pregnant pause, Ace sighs.

"…alright Luffy. If we can't find any other way to escape, we'll do it your way, but ONLY if there's no other choice."

Considering it a victory, Luffy chuckles smugly. The three brothers split up briefly to search for anything useful or an escape route. Ace finds the princesses room, and after an uncomfortable moment of scanning it, leaves empty handed. Sabo discovers the King and Queens bedroom: freezing, he spies a lantern sitting on the royal nightstand. Sitting blatantly next to it, was the Crown. Grabbing the oil lamp, he swipes the crown jewel for good measure. He stashes the gold status symbol under his hat before returning to the meeting place. Meanwhile Luffy finds the royal brat that taunted him earlier that day, and takes great pleasure in punching him unconscious. He may have knocked out a tooth or two, but didn't stick around to find out.

With the sounds of angry huffing and panting rising up the flights of stairs, the trio reunite, the youngest sporting an even larger smirk than before.

"What're you so happy about?"

" _Shishishi_ \- oh, nothing! Say, did you find anything Ace?"

"No way to climb down. Everything's a sheer drop."

"I didn't find any secret staircases either… "

"Don't worry! I saw a tower I could grab and swing from."

With another shared grimace, and the renewed vigor of the men cursing them, the elders groan.

"…well, we _did_ agree to it."

"I still think we've got a better chance with _them_ than _him_."

"Hey!" The two noirettes sneer, seconds away from butting heads.

" _Guys_!" Their fair brother is quick to interject. "If you listen to the angry mob on its way here, you'll _realize we don't have time for this_. Luffy, bring us to that where you saw the tower. Ace, break that window!"

With Sabo taking charge the infamous trio get back on track to freedom. The heavy metal chain come in handy when destroying the thick glass pane, and as they stand on the window ledge and evaluate their decent, Luffy suddenly goes silent. Ace notices it first, dark eyes finding the former prisoner with an entirely foreign look on his face. Following his little brother's gaze, Ace's own widens and narrows, the familiar weight in his gut making itself known again. Roughly he elbows Sabo to draw his attention, and not a moment later the former noble's gaze mirrors theirs.

The black clouds of ash had parted around the palace's peak, giving them the grandest view of all of Goa Kingdom and of the ring of fire surrounding its outer wall.

Stunned and dumbfounded, Luffy mumbles.

"…Gray Terminal."

" _Luffy_ -" Speaking simultaneously and each gripping his shoulders, it was the blond that first found his words.

"Hey, Luffy, listen to me. That fire belongs to all the wickedness in this kingdom, to the nobles and royals, and there's nothing we can do to stop it. All we can do today is escape, so that we can beat them up later when we're strong enough, alright?"

Although spoken to Luffy, Sabo's words were meant as reassurance for all three of them. It helps to cut the edge off Ace's own sea of self-loathing, and eases Sabo's guilt. For Luffy, it manages to draw him back into the present and the spark and gleam in his eye has nothing to do with the blaze around them.

"…A-alright." He represses his tears once more, and in a blur of movement he is back inside the window, grabbing the nearly forgotten lantern. With an angry roar he smashes it against the curtains there, the oil soaking through and setting the thick fabric aflame.

" **LUFFY**!" Hastily pulling the rubber boy back with them, the children soon have a full curtain of flame at their backs, the fire spreading from the wall to the carpet in moments. A fresh round of screams and shouts of horror rise behind them, and the mob switches priorities to wake and save the royal family.

" _Luffy you idiot-_ " _That's not going to help anyone in Gray Terminal!_ "

"That wasn't for _them_! That was for us!"

"…"

"Come on. Let's go."

Swinging down with both his brothers and the weight of ten feet of chain, Luffy does a surprisingly well job of not killing them all. It wasn't at all a pleasant decent, it fact it was far more akin to bungie jumping than swigging down from treetops, but they'd made it down in mostly one piece. Even in their nauseous state after, they had time to recover. Much of High Town's population streamed into the palace grounds to combat the ever growing hell they'd unleashed. With the gate wide open the brothers were able to slip out with little trouble, the crowds and panic disguising them. There was a moment or two that the chain was tripped over, but that was solved by Ace piggybacking Luffy and Sabo trailing closely behind with the restraint. By the time they reached the West Gate, all of High Town was awake and in frenzy.

Retrieving the bag he had hidden earlier, Sabo finds his brothers making another attempt to pull the metal cuff from Luffy's leg with little success. After some discussion and scouting, they found that the West Gate had been all but abandoned by the guards, every hand and body was summoned to the Royal Palace. Between the three of them, they're able operate the lever to open the gate.

The curious, horrified faces of citizens turn towards the sound of the opening doors, but do nothing to stop the children that run down the street and for the docks. A small crowd gathers as they take a boat and set off, but the folk do nothing to intervene, too stunned and uncertain to act. Once the brothers are far out into the bay, it is too late to stop them.

Sailing south towards Foosha Village, they're forced to pass the coast of Gray Terminal which is nothing more than a sea of flame. Somehow the smoke seems to have thinned, the all-consuming black now a dingy grey. In the distance there is a new glow of flame, this one high upon the highest hill of Goa Kingdom.

The Royal Palace was now nothing more than a giant torch, centuries of noble history burning with it.

* * *

…

* * *

In the early hours before dawn, the sworn brothers arrive in Foosha. Weary of the King of the Coast, they had little choice but to chance it, hug the coast line and hope he was sleeping. To their luck, between shallow waters and the early hour they made it safely… but not without Luffy knocking himself out. He'd had some violent, terrified objections to the venture, and it was only after he'd fallen off the boat and been dragged back by his chain that he'd peacefully passed out. Ace and Sabo would later tease him for being a _literal_ _anchor_ , but at the time had been busy fuming over the scare.

The small town of Foosha was awake and restless, all its citizens glancing to the dark sky draped mountains. When the boys docked they were greeted with great relief by Mayor Woop Slap and Makino, the later embracing them tightly while the former summoned the doctor. Ushered into the nearest home to get cleaned up, the children let themselves mildly relax. They take turns exchanging stories while they're fixed up, beginning from when Sabo's father took him.

Ace skims over the week leading up to yesterday, unwilling and not ready to disclose his willful involvement with Bluejam. He's straightforward with his story after that: he and Luffy had been in Gray Terminal, hoping to catch glimpse of their brother, when they'd been ambushed by Bluejam and his lackeys. Once they got a hold of Luffy and threatened to kill him, it'd been easy to force Ace into cooperating… but it'd just been an underhanded trick. They had no intention of harming the rubber boy, not when he was worth so much more alive. Ace, on the other hand…

He had coincidentally winced then; the doctor finished stitching the skin of his skull with a sharp tug.

After pausing to allow the Doctor to give the other boys a once over, Makino thanks him for his service and dismisses him with the request for some spare medical supplies. He waves her off, insisting that he already had his son preparing a basic medkit, and leaves to double check its progress. Once Ace finishes up and explains how he made it into High Town, the raven preteen settles and back allows Sabo to detail his part.

The little dockside home they were in had at one point been crowded with activity, the towns folk curious and concerned. It wasn't until the Mayor chewed them out and ordered them away that they were given some space. The brothers were grateful for it, and if Woop Slap hadn't Ace would've only far more violently. Even so, the people of Foosha were willing to drop everything to do what they could for the boys. When it became clear from the brief exchange at the docks that the children had no choice but to set sail again immediately, they pitched in and begun preparing some basic necessities.

Luffy sits in Makino's lap as she tightly holds him, both for her own comfort and to still him while the blacksmith works. The best the tradesman is able to do is snap the chain off, but as it's broken a weight lifts from everyone's shoulders. As the optimistic child squirms and wiggles to test out his new freedom, the dark haired woman is reluctant to let him go. Eventually she has no choice but to do so, but as Luffy runs about mostly unburned, her eyes follow with a deep heartache. Eyes which turn to Sabo with the same emotion as he chokes on how the Nobles delighted in the burning of Gray Terminal's people, and finally settles on Ace the same way.

He can only hold her gaze for a moment or two before shame turns his head. He finds himself watching Luffy as the gleeful boy jumps and stretches, dashing around a table and taking joy out of not being tangled up.

With Luffy so preoccupied and only chipping in a word or two, Ace and Sabo tell the rest of their rescue and escape tale together, causing Woop Slap and Makino's already ashen expressions to pale.

"You… you _burned_ the _Royal Palace_?"

"Not intentionally, but…. After all they've done, it's not so bad is it?"

"No. They deserve it."

"Yeah!"

" _Boys_."

"Still, after doing that… Ace, Sabo, Luffy… all three of you… there's no way that they'll let you roam free. You'll be wanted, _hunted_ , all across the four blues! "

"We know that! We- we always wanted to be pirates someday, anyway... this just means we're starting a little earlier, is all!"

"Earlier!? You're not even _teenagers_ yet! You'll be slaughtered! And for what-?"

"We're not the _murders_ here, Woop Slap! _**They are!**_ **"**

Sabo's retort and ice blue eyes silences the Mayors tirade.

"…what I don't understand- what none of us really get-" The blond continues again, watching his little brother climbing up into Makino's lap once more. "… is _why Luffy_?"

The question brings yet another pregnant pause, one of many of the early morning. Makino takes a moment to try and brush said boy's unruly black hair with her fingers, traces of ash coming off on her hand. While Luffy would normally find something snippy to retort to such a question, for once he remains silent as he comprehends the depth of their situation. ' _Why'_ was a question he'd been wrestling with himself.

Unanswered, Sabo continues to press on, daring the Mayor to snap and share whatever secret was clearly burdening him.

"…what I mean is they already _had_ me, and Ace has _always_ been a bigger pain in the ass for Goa. Luffy… Luffy's annoying, sure, but he's never actually _hurt_ anyone. Why would _Luffy_ be worth so much money to the Nobles? To the _Royal Family?"_

The rubber boy bites his lip angrily, thin patience about to break, but before he can draw a breath and defend his bruised honor-

"…his father."

Ace's eyes sharpen like a blade, and Woop Slap faces the chill without flinching.

"Explain." The room watching him, the boys intensely and the barmaid with sympathy, the elderly Mayor sighs.

"…you both know of Luffy's Grandfather Garp, correct? Well he has a son of his own that grew up here in Foosha just as he did, and while I don't know the details of what happened with that man… there's good reason that Garp chose to have Luffy raised here, so far from himself and the Marine's radar. It would seem that his decision was the right one, if not safe enough."

"…I have a dad?"

Just like that, with the words of their little monkey, the room can breathe again.

Makino smiles weakly, and pats his head.

"O-of course you have a father, Luffy. Where do you think you came from, a cabbage patch?"

"Of course not!"

There is a small sigh of relief that Garp hadn't tried such an old tactic to explain away his lack of parents.

Luffy still look as if there's a bad taste in his mouth, "The royal bastards kept saying I was a dragon's son, but that's stupid to, right?"

Their small reprieve of tension ending, Woop Slap appears to age before them and draws out a weary sigh.

"…no, that's- that's actually his name, Luffy. Your father is _named_ Dragon. But you must not ever mention it or your relation to him. Although… if _they_ knew, it may not be long before it doesn't matter."

The words further draw Ace into a deep, dark stupor, dragging his heart through years of his own torment and struggling because of his blood. Sabo, faring barely any better, grits his teeth and presses for more answers.

"So you're saying that- this man, Luffy's father Dragon, has done something to make the royals of Goa Kingdom hate him enough to go after his son?"

"It's not just Goa Kingdom, I'm afraid. Even if you _hadn't_ burned the palace- _which I'm not in no way condoning!_ – Chances are that the whole world would still be calling for their blood now. "

Ace's chair clatters to the floor as he flies to his feet.

"Ace-?"

" _ **That's so stupid!**_ _Luffy's done nothing wrong_! What the hell does it matter _**who his dad**_ is-? He doesn't even know the bastard!" An inferno blazes in his eyes, emotion consuming him. "He _shouldn't_ \- he shouldn't be _**hated**_ by the world like that! Because of what _someone else_ did!"

Sabo's mouth drops open, along with everyone else. He shares a look with his brother, heart clenching as he thinks. _Do you understand now, Ace? That_ _ **that's**_ _how we feel about you?_ The words remain silent, unspoken as Gol D. Roger's son struggles with a truth that he couldn't accept for himself.

Meanwhile, Luffy remains silent in Makino's lap, young face frozen in a stunned way even as his sister figure embraces him tighter.

"You're right." Woop Slap finally affirms, his authority backing it. "He _shouldn't_ be, and there _will_ be people who will see this. However, the world is **cruel** and heartless, and more than enough people believe what they're told. That or they're _greedy_ enough to not care." He finds himself turning towards the window, looking out upon their small dock. There he can see his family of a village pitching in to ready the small fishing boat for a long journey, loading it with supplies, preforming quick repairs and most importantly replacing the merchants' flag who had owned it. "Even if you hadn't planned on sailing out today, I would have insisted on it; for all we know, Goa could already have assembled a fleet to take chase. You're just not safe here."

"He's right." Having been respectfully silent as the Mayor delicately handled the town secret, Makino takes her chance to speak, her voice as strong as iron. While the elder brothers immediately turn their attention to her, the youngest continued to sit unnaturally mute on her lap, his mind racing. "As much as I hate it… you boys will need to grow fast, just to survive. If _that man_ was still here, it might be different but…

"Ace. Sabo. Luffy. " She smiles bravely then, the words managing to pull Luffy from his stupor and turn around to stare at her. "I know it may seem daunting now but one day, when you **do** reach the Grand Line…" She shares a knowing glance with Luffy. "… look for the crew of the Red Hair Pirates, and seek out their captain, Red Hair Shanks."

Everyone's eyes widen, and suddenly the spitfire known as Monkey D. Luffy was back to his normal, vocal self. Leaping off her lap like the woman threatened him with chores, he turns to face her with an indignant scowl of betrayal.

" _But Makino-!"_

"I _know_ Luffy, you _promised_. But by the time you reach him, you'll already be a great, strong Pirate."

"But- but-" The dreamer fumes and sputters, before giving up intelligent conversation in favor of a full blown tantrum. The past day had been an emotional rollercoaster, and it was astounding that the boy hadn't had a meltdown sooner. Arms swinging and feet stomping and tears leaking from his eyes, he dances a jig known by children the world over.

" _Arrrgh it's not fair!_ I want to have my own crew by then! _I want to be the captain_!"

"H-hey, don't you worry Luffy! If Shanks is as cool as you say he is, I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, think of this as your 'startup' crew! Not only that-" Sabo barely passes Ace a glance before speaking for him, "-we can all be captain of this one!"

"No way." The freckled noirette comments flatly. Luffy swiftly turns on him with tears still glistening, his tantrum forgotten for his new target.

"What- Ace! Come on now, surely we let Luffy be captain some of the time!" Sabo quickly plays along, relieved that his brother picked up on his silent cue.

"There's no way I'm letting this crybaby be captain." While he tries to say it with a straight face, a familiar smirk quickly grows across his lips. Their straw hat brother looks about ready to burst with indignity, and shoves himself right up into Ace's personal space.

"What'd you say!"

"I said you're a crybaby, _crybaby_!"

"Well you're just a stinky _sleep farting_ _brother_!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU FART IN YOUR SLEEP ACE AND IT REALLY _REALLY_ SMELLS!"

"DAMNIT LUFFY-"

Ace's face turns tomato red, the plan to cheer up Luffy backfiring miraculously well as his reputation is soiled in front of the kind, sweet and _polite_ Makino. As Sabo breaks down into unrefined laughter, the two dark haired brothers begin a lighthearted brawl, none of their punches or bites having serious effort behind them. The two adults watch with barely restrained disbelief before the fairer smiles and snickers behind her hand. Woop Slap shakes his head and sighs, allowing it to continue for a minute before strolling over to the impromptu wrestling match and swinging his cane.

 _ **THUNK THUNK!**_

"AH _THAT HURT-!_ WHY DID THAT HURT-!?"

" _DAMNIT_ OLD MAN IM INJURED!"

"YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T ACT LIKE IT!"

As laugher and yells rings out from the house, the heavy air that had been lingering in the town began to lift. Their spirits lifting, the towns' people finish up their work with a smile, placing the last touches of paint on the old fishing boat. They were glad that the lonely little boy that they'd raised had found himself such good friends, and that they were willing to face down the whole world for the sake of him. Despite Luffy's often irritating and destructive quirks, the boy had a heart of gold and a will that inspired the little town of Foosha for all the years that he'd lived there. While they were saddened that things had come to this, it was a possibility they'd all accepted the day that Monkey D. Dragon and his wife had returned to give birth here, leaving shortly after. The battle that they had chosen to fight was a risky one, and while not all of Foosha agreed with it, they did agree that the infant left in their care deserved a chance to grow free of his parents' burdens.

While several of the fishermen begin loading and prepping up their own boats, taking the recently cut length of chain with them to dump, the little dockside house quieted down. Soon after the familiar boy wearing a straw hat dances outside, trailed by a blond wearing a tophat and a freckled boy with a red shirt. Following at a more reserved pace were Makino and the Mayor. As they make their way to the dock Luffy pauses to wave and greet the people there, some of the women going as far as to give him hugs, and the men a firm pat on the back. Before they can object to it, Ace and Sabo find themselves meeting a similar fate, embraced and encouraged by people they'd never met, but accepted all the same.

With how much laughter and tears there are, it feels like the trio was being waved off on a great adventure, as if they were leaving because they wanted to and not because their lives depended on it.

After they've made it through the crowd of well wishes and support, the children stumble out onto the wooden pathway and are mildly disoriented. Two are overwhelmed with emotion, and the third is laughing like a loon.

Their confusion only grows as, after several long moments, they realize the ship they stand before was their own.

"WHAT?!"

"HOW?!"

" _SO COOL!"_

The town shares a fresh round of laughter, and one of the fishermen pats the two gob smacked preteens on the back.

"Welcome to ' _The New Dawn_ ' Boys, treat her well!"

Sporting a quick coat of paint to cover any distinguishing marks, the worn fishing boat they'd liberated looked indistinguishable from the vessel they saw now. A couple patches of the deck, a repaired railing, a different sail, and a flag sporting a familiar windmill flew from its rigging. On the side of its cabin, written in blue paint, was also her new name.

"Careful about the paint- it's still wet, but should hold well enough that what's hidden should stay hidden." A man sporting white stained hands chuckles.

"Hope you don't mind flying Foosha's flag for a while. You can change it once you're out of Goa Kingdom waters, but it'll help you blend in with us as we see you out." Chimes in one of the fishermen. He is followed up by another carrying a large bottle of wine.

"All that needs to be done now is to christen it; want to do the honors boys?"

Standing frozen before the town and their seemingly unlimited, unconditional love, it is all that Ace and Sabo can do to not shatter into inelegant bawling. Their lives had been devoid of such people, of such concepts, and to think that all that separated them from an entirely different world view were the deadly mountains they had made their home.

Suddenly, Luffy's demeanor and attitude towards life was all the more clear.

They can't fight it, can no longer hold back the tears welling in their eyes nor the tightness in their throats.

Gritting their jaws in one last ditch effort they nod, and accept the offered bottle. With Luffy's grin blinding and eyes filled with passion, he grabs hold of the bottles' neck with them. Together they raise it above the hull; they pause to savor the moment, eyes shining bright.

"On three, boys!"

"One… " Ace chokes.

"Two-!" Sabo cries.

" _THREE!_ " Luffy cheers.

The tinted glass shatters beautifully, early sunlight glistening off shards and alcohol as it baptizes the boat.

"To _'The New Dawn!'_ "

" _ **THE NEW DAWN!"**_

All of Foosha cheers and celebrates with them, sharing their joy and tears, and all three boys feel at home.

Far too soon afterwards, they are sailing off into the bay with the rest of Foosha's fleet. The King of the Coast had long come to ignore the fleet, knowing it was _they_ that he had been brought to guard, and so the boys were granted safe passage.

While Makino and Woop Slap wave from the edge of the dock, Sabo's eyes widen and he quickly hands the rigging over to Ace, his hands cupping and focusing his shout.

" _MAKINO_! TELL DADAN AND THE BANDITS THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! THAT WE'LL MISS THEM, AND THAT ACE IS GONNA MISS HIS _MOM_!"

" _ **SABO!"**_

By the way she curls over with laughter, it's clear that the woman had heard him. That is more than he can say about his pleas and apologizes to Ace, who abandoned the rigging to throttle the blond. Consumed by his own up roaring laughter, Luffy does little good to help get the boat back on course.

Once Sabo was sporting a new goose egg they get The New Dawn back on track, much to the amusement of Foosha's sailors. As they reach the edge of the natural cove and of the sea king's territory, the brothers make their final goodbyes as they continue without them. Now, their own adventure would begin.

For good or bad, through thick or thin, this journey was theirs.

"From now on… we're pirates!"

* * *

…

* * *

 _We are the children of the sun_ _  
_ _The love for everyone_ _  
_ _Always on the run_ _  
_ _The fire in our eyes_ _  
_ _The passion never dies_ _  
_ _We are the chosen ones_ _  
_ _The children of the sun_

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thank you everyone for your support! I'm glad that you're taking this journey with me.**

 **Now for a little Q/A session.**

 **Q: Will there be any romantic pairings?**

 **A:** Nope!Only canon relationships will be mentioned, as romance isn't the focus of TWF anyway. No, not even down the road after time skips. They (the characters) all too focused on Their Dreams and Adventures. Aside from Sanji, but he's just a hopeless romantic.

 **Q: Do you have an update schedule? How frequently can we expect chapters?**

 **A:** After this chapter is posted, you can expect a bi-weekly update schedule. This allows me to alternate between COTS and my other fic 'Thank God For Lifejackets'.

 **Q: Do you have a Beta/Proofreader? Do you need one?**

 **A** : Yes I do! His name is Gil, and at the moment I'm not searching for additional ones.

That's all I can think of for the time being.

 **Q: Why did Woop Slaps cane hurt Luffy? Does he have haki?**

 **A:** Nope, just a gift from Garp of a bit of sea stone. Not that he ever thought he'd use it like that.

 **Q: What is your anticipated chapter length? Ch. 1 was 2500 words, and this one is almost three times that.**

 **A:** Ah, well… I can't really say yet. The way I write the chapters so far is based on a list of 'goals' for each chapter. I have a very rough outline for the boys' journey to the Grand Line, and I'm hoping for the trip to take _at least_ a year in-universe. They will be encountering most if not all of the East Blue Straw Hat Crew, (Sanji's being difficult as far as the timeline goes, but I'll find a way). But I shouldn't spoil much more than that this early on.

Now for one last thing…

* * *

OMAKE:

* * *

As they sail along the coast, the glow of the fire brings something back to Ace's attention, but he decides against mentioning it. Theirs was a dire situation, after all, _too_ dire to bring up the brown smear on Sabo's nose.

Not that he would stop Luffy from doing it

"…hey Sabo? I've been meaning to ask- why's your nose brown?"

"What are you-"

Behind him was the grin of a devil.

"- _ **damnit Ace!"**_


	3. Start Of An Adventure

A/N: Firstly I'd like to give heads-up that this is a short chapter. 2900 words on the dot, compared to the beefy monster of last time. I anticipate the next one will be longer, as we will arrive at 'a particular small port town', and really start rocking the boat of One Piece Canon. As it is, 3 is a breather and interlude.

Now for a shameless plugin. Would anyone be interested if I made a Tumblr ask blog for COTS? As in, an account that readers and such could asks questions to any of the characters. It wouldn't have any impact on the story proper, but it might be a fun way to interact and inspire me between chapters.

Share your thoughts in the review box.

That concluded, enjoy.

* * *

 **Children Of The Sun**

* * *

 **Ch. 3: Plotting An Adventure**

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

Sailing along the coast of Dawn Island, the trio of brothers was becoming familiar with their new vessel and crewmate, _the New Dawn_. In the dark of early morning and their urgency, they boys hadn't spent much time choosing a vessel to commandeer from Goa's docks, and had merely picked the first ship that they could reasonably manage.

With a head start and a good amount of light to appreciate New Dawn's attributes, Sabo had his brothers keep her steady while he cracked open a book. Skimming its pages, he soon found reference to _sloops_ , sailboats with a single mainsail and mast. With the newly acquired classification, he begins studying how best to utilize her design. The sloops' long bowspirit and hooks for extra rigging made it clear she could sail up to three jibs, something that would dramatically increase stability, control and performance. Having been used as a fishing boat however, the additional equipment hadn't been purchased for her.

The noble born makes a note to get quotes on the sails and rigging, not long before the eldest brother breaks the relative silence of sea.

Luffy quickly gawks at Ace as if he was some sort of idiot.

"Weren't you listening, Makino said the Grand Line!"

Before a fight can break out, Sabo slips between the noirettes with a grin.

"Well of course we're headed there Luffy. The thing is we can't sail directly to it. We have to stop at a lot of other islands along the way."

" _Eeeeh?_ Why's that?"

"Because we won't have enough food to make it, idiot." Ace, having chance to curb his temper, makes only that remark.

"Oh. Well that's a good reason!"

"Heh, well if that's settled, let's take a look at the map and plot our course."

Securing the sails, the boys gather from across New Dawn to the lower deck where Sabo was laying out a pair of maps. They had sailed barely an hour or so away from the island's coast, the landmass still visible to their naked eyes when the question was raised.

"Alright guys, this is East Blue." He points his index finger to an island in the maps upper right corner, "…and here is Dawn Island. Honestly, we're almost as far as we can be from the entrance to the Grand Line, which is over here." He drags his finger in diagonal line to the complete opposite of the map, its lower right hand corner. "As you can see, East Blue doesn't have much going for its southern half. Most of the islands there are small and if they are inhabited, it's usually by pirates or bandits. A couple larger islands are in the south, but I don't think it's enough for us to bother with."

"So, what? You're saying we should stay in the North?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. See?" Sabo returns to the upper edge of the parchment, running his finger across, "We've got a lot of big islands to hop from, and each of them is large enough to have multiple towns and cities. Just like Dawn Island. Speaking of which…"

From under the _East Blue_ map another is pulled out, the name _Dawn Island_ inscribed in ink. "I think it may be a good idea if instead of heading directly out to sea, we loop around Dawn."

"Eeeeeh?" Struggling to keep up with the plotting, the youngest scratches at his ear with a groan. "But Sabo, we're already on Dawn."

"…What?"

"Dawn. We're sailing on her!"

"Oh-" The older boys share a look, one grimacing and the other on the edge of laughter. "I… guess it's a little confusing, having a boat named after an island."

"How about this Luffy; while we're sailing around _Dawn Island_ , call our ship _New Dawn,_ alright?"

"Mn… it's not as nice- but just while we're around _Dawn_ _Island_ , okay?"

"Sounds good. So, as I was saying, we should loop around the Island _…"_

"Oh, right! I thought that we're trying to get _away_ from it."

"Luffy has a point Sabo, that plan sounds kinda stupid."

"Now just hear me out! It's not Dawn Island we're running from, its _Goa Kingdom_. Goa's the biggest community on Dawn, but it's not the only one." He points to the locations appropriately, keeping his brother's interest focused. "What I'm thinking is that it's _obvious_ we're gonna sail to the Grand Line, so Goa's probably gonna send out ships on the quickest, safest course there." His hand returns to the map of East Blue, hopping from Dawn Island and across the upper line of islands to display such a course. "If we sail straight for Grand Line, we're bound to encounter Goa's thugs. So rather than have them chase our tail, why don't we send them on a wild goose chase?"

Sitting on either side of their brother, the raven hair boys are silent for different reasons. Ace, because he's considering the tactical advantage of the plan and how it could backfire.

Luffy was sill processing the info dump.

Ace, recognizing the telltale signs of Luffy being 'lost in translation', briefly explains.

"He's saying we go around Dawn to trick the bad guys," he smirks at Sabo "and I agree. Let Goa waste time while we prepared ourselves."

"Exactly!" the blond returns with a grin, "We can train while on land, and pick up anything we may still need."

With both his brothers showing signs of cheer and optimism, Luffy's familiar smile returns to his face. "That's great! We'll get stronger and _stronger_ and _**stronger**_ while the bad guys are all confused!"

The elders can barely hold back the mirth the youngest brings.

"That's right Luffy. By the time we head out we'll be better than 100%!"

"I wonder what kind of animals are on the other side of Dawn… come to think of it, we should probably work on our fishing."

"Nah, we can fish all we want while we're on the water."

"Heh. You've got a point."

"Hey, hey-! You're making me hungry guys! Isn't it time for breakfast?"

"Mmn it's still a little early… Ace?"

"We had a long night. We can eat early."

"YAY! Thanks Ace!"

"Oi, Luffy! Wait up- Ace damnit, grab him before he eats all our supplies!"

"He doesn't even know where the food is." Sabo carefully rolls his maps once more, securing them with a line of twine. "Come to think of it neither do we. We'd better do an inventory soon as we can."

Waiting outside while the blond stores the maps in the small cabin, Ace keeps his ears trained on the shuffling sounds of their monkey. "I guess so. I'll keep lookout while you and Luffy take a look."

"Good idea. So should we help him sniff out our food stock, or wait for him to find it?"

"Keh." He's already shuffling towards the store room and the sounds of opening crates. "After we eat though let's get moving again. I don't like being still so close to Goa."

Grinning as he trails after Ace, Sabo glances out onto the horizon of blues and golds opposite of the island, breathing in the sea air and calming sounds of waves rocking their sloop.

"Alright, but there's something relaxing about just sitting on the water."

Noticing the blond pausing on the deck, dark eyes follow his brothers gaze and come to appreciate the sight himself. For a time they remain, breathing and living the quiet moment together.

"…we're free now."

"Yeah. We really are."

As beautiful the revere they found themselves in, a call from below deck breaks them free.

"Ace! Sabo! They gave us _jerky_!"

"-LUFFY!" "DON'T EAT IT ALL!"

* * *

ooo

* * *

After saving (most of) their stockpile from the endless gullet of Luffy, Sabo distracted the youngest while Ace hid the crate elsewhere. They'd have to come up with a better solution to not starving at sea later, but for now whatever they could hunt inland should sate him. With the promise of a heavy dinner they adjust their course and sail north east, following the coast.

Sabo opens the book from earlier along with several others, referencing them and helping to teach the proper terminology to his brothers and himself. Being able to physically show and demonstrate each item and location did wonders for them all, though it would be some time before they knew Dawn like the back of their hands. Their small, inexperienced hands make sailing a rough and inelegant affair, and he moment they grew slightly confident in their abilities they couldn't help but try to pull off a sharp turn.

Luffy takes the first of many swims. Ace follows shortly after.

Once Sabo managed to finally turn New Dawn around on his own and pick up the pair, it was a good 20 minutes later. The trio equally exhausted, they break for a light lunch and mid-day nap. They resume their course in a safely novice manner after their stomachs are fed and their bodies rested. By midday they spot their first town and begin the audacious task of docking.

Rather expectantly they overshoot the wharf's dock, their sloop merrily cruising along with its momentum despite the children's vocal frustrations and laughter. As they make their second attempt from the opposite direction, some of the men fishing there gathered to watch and place bets. This time, they come to a standstill several boat lengths away. After catching a single gust of wind they quickly try to slow themselves once more, but to no avail. Again, they sail on by to the growing crowd's amusement.

A couple of men, having mercy on the odd sight and young hearts at sea, pile into a sailing dinghy to sail aside the boys and guide their safe arrival and 'keep ya brats from crushing the wharf'.

To everyone's great relief, with the veteran sailor's advice and coaching, _The New Dawn_ comes to rest close enough that the boys set anchor and lash the sails. Yes, it was mostly the aft of the sloop that was within jumping distance of the wooden dock, but moderate success was still something to celebrate.

Having sold a somewhat believable tale about how they had escaped from Goa's fire on their family's boat, and that they were traveling to find extended family along Dawn Island's coast. The adults mostly left the boys to their own business, the their bandaged, burned and sooty state helped sell the partial lie. The only condition the men had was that Sabo stick around the pier so one of the oldest seafolk could school him (and thus them) on how not to kill themselves or overturn the ship.

With the blond preoccupied, it was left to Ace and Luffy to scout out the town and forest. By dusk they returned with several rabbits in tow, already skinned and cleaned. Sabo already had a fire going on the beach, a crash course of sailing lessons drilled into his head. They decide to sleep on the deck of New Dawn despite having only one blanket between them. There just wasn't enough trust that the sloop was safe from theft.

Laying the blanket out, they use the spare clothing left in the cabin to add some extra layers between them and the worn wood. It wasn't too different from their tree fort, but they would see about getting more blankets for the colder months.

Just as they were settling down decided the order of lookout, Sabo slipped his hat off and something fell out of it. Hitting the deck with a deafening clang of metal, the band rolled across the deck, glimmering in the moonlight as it come to rest at his brothers feet.

Ace's eyes widened, words failing him.

Sabo's mouth hung open, his thoughts reeling.

Luffy's lips pulled into an impossibly large grin.

" _PHAHAHAHA-_ " "SABO WHAT THE FUCKING **HELL-** " "IM SORRY I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Ace didn't seem satisfied with the initial response, because he throws himself at his brother to grab him by his neckerchief.

"You've got five seconds."

"…I forgot I had it."

The youngest's laughter doubles in strength, his body on the floor and kicking the deck. The freckled face leering at Sabo wasn't nearly as merry.

"You _forgot_ stealing a royal crown?"

"In all the rushing and excitement. If I thought it was important enough I would've brought it up, but everything else between then and now was more so!"

Ace holds his stare, eyes impassive and jaw set as he holds his brother by the scruff. It goes on uncomfortably long, long enough that Luffy calms down and comes to watch them, and the former noble begins to fear that he'd legitimately hurt him through the negligence.

Then with a scoff and eye roll, the freckled boy lets go.

"Sabo. You're the dumbest genius ever."

Blue eyes blink rapidly, and the tension leaves his shoulders with a bashful, relieved laugh. Seeing the situation defused, the monkey sets about playing with the crown jewel of Goa, twisting it this way and that to see how it glistens. Turning their attention to Luffy's antics, the older boys sigh fondly

"What the hell are we gonna do with it?"

"Sell it I guess. It'll be hard while in East Blue, but maybe we can pawn the jewels and melt it"

"Sounds like a plan. For now though, it's probably safer to keep it in one piece."

"Yeah. I'll just keep it with me like I did today. No safer place, right?"

"I can protect it!" Luffy chimes in now wearing his oversized straw hat, the crown sitting crookedly on top. "See, I'll be King of The Pirates, so I'll need a crown anyway! This one fits fine!"

"Idiot. If anyone sees you with that it'll be gone in an instance."

"Nu-uh! I'll defend it!"

"You can't even defend a kill long."

"Hey, that wolf was really big!"

"Guys quiet down, let's not draw attention to ourselves. Luffy, I took the crown, so it only makes sense for me to protect it."

"Ah, but _Sabo_."

"No buts. Now let me see it here. I'm gonna hide it again, and you need to sleep so you'll be rested for the morning watch."

"Mmmn… alright."

With the matter settled and excitement calming, the three were able to resume their respective duties and settled down for the night.

* * *

ooo

* * *

The following morning after a light breakfast, the trio headed into town to shop. They were able to trade the fishing nets and most other items they had no use for. They were able to get a good amount of the things on their shopping list addition to beli, and so were able to return to _New Dawn_ before midmorning to load her up with their gains. Stocking up on a bit of nonperishable food as well, the brothers were soon sailing away from the tiny town.

They continue in this manner as they travel Dawn Island's perimeter, sailing from town to town and spending a night at each. They would hunt and pawn whatever pelts they earned, and would buy (or steal) whatever they deemed important for their pirating career.

While the runaways traveled the island with relative safety, Goa Kingdom was thick with chaos.

It was a complete and utter disaster, the upper half of the royal palace burned to ash, leaving only the stonework intact. The treasury was reduced to a single solid mass of precious metal and stone, the stone walls working to create a literal oven hot enough to fuse it together. The entirety of Goa Kingdom had become involved in cleanup and emergency renovations in one way or another. An army of Edge Town's men and children scrub the ash and soot from the outside, those without ropes facing sure death with a single misstep. Inside women were scraping up what was left of brunt rugs, paintings and other décor.

Down on the Palace Grounds a small village had popped up overnight, not a single carpenter unaccounted for as they rebuild both the stables and create intricate furniture that normally would take weeks. Artisans sculpted and painted, lumber was hulled, reams of fabric were sewn, various metal fixtures and fastenings were forged and formed- truly, everyone was feeling the heat of a fire under them. Panic, fear, despair. Many of the adults knew that if the Tenryubitto arrived to such a _disrespectful_ disgusting display, that their kingdom would suffer even more. Goa was supposed to be the most Beautiful Kingdom in all of East Blue, to offend a World Noble with a burnt ugly husk or an incomplete renovation…

It just wasn't an option, if they wanted to live.

The World Government had deployed what it could of East Blue's Marine force to assist, and the first battle cruiser had arrived that day. It was made a top priority to ensure the temperamental powerhouses didn't have reason to bring hell down upon them.

Among everyone's misery, hatred brews. With every drop of sweat, with every labored breath, every heart in Goa Kingdom prayed for the damnation of the demons that did this.

Those bastard boys should have never been born.

* * *

Ooo


	4. Shimotsuki (Part 1)

A/N: I've been having some arm and wrist pain as of late, and so have had to restructure how I go about writing. Normally I binge write, punch out a couple sections of story at a time, an will have a chapter done within a couple dedicated days. As I started this chapter I found I needed to take more breaks to rest and stretch my hands.

I'm still determined to complete this story, but obviously have had to adjust my pacing.

In anycase, thank you for your continued support and interest.

I'm proud to finally bring you chapter 4 of COTS, and hope you enjoy the first waves of change that are hitting this world.

* * *

 **Children Of The Sun**

* * *

 **Ch. 4: Shimotsuki Village (Part 1)  
**

* * *

In a certain small port town in East Blue, a rising threat to the World Government returned. The man was only just entering his thirties, but his strong facial features and angular blood red tattoo paints him as someone not to be trifled with. Despite all this Monkey D. Dragon was still only one man, and no matter how powerful he was on his own, one man could do little to revolutionize the world. To do so will take more restraint and patience than he'd like and Dragon knows that something of this scale has no chance without sacrifice.

If he were a weaker willed man, the knowledge he held would be disheartening. That he knew most of the civilians he saved from Grey Terminal would never see the fruit of their dedication, and that he'd only extended their lives a little bit. Some may call his recruitment of them cruel and opportunistic, and they'd be right. Alas, for revolution their forces needed to grow, and there would be sacrifices around every corner. Each life was precious, and while it was unethical to place a strategic value on one, the fact was that some were more necessary for the greater good than others. These were the thoughts and sacrifices that great leaders faced daily, which chipped and cracked at men's hearts until they became jaded tyrants. This was the greatest burden of leadership, of being a tactician, of viewing the whole chessboard and the factors surrounding it. It was far too easy to forget about how important, how valuable, the small and insignificant sacrifices may be.

One of the most painful sacrifices was those of inaction, of placing the good of the many before the few.

"Ivankov, Kuma: Prepare the ship and men. We need to leave tonight."

A purple haired man turned from tea he and two others were resting over, and suddenly flew to his feet with unnatural grace.

" _Dragon_ -? What is the meaning of this? What happened to Goa Kingdom-?"

"The top levels of the Royal Palace were burned; the culprits a nobles son and two boys from Grey Terminal."

As the news struck through his audience, Dragon barely acknowledged their reactions. Even so, the seated dojo master's eyes widen behind a pair of spectacles, the bear of a man next to him frowns, and Ivankov's large face exclaims in an expectantly over the top manner.

" _Burned_ \- three _children_ burned the Royal Palace?!"

Dragon doesn't bother to reaffirm the statement, his silence speaking for him. Bartholomew Kuma rises from his place at the tea setting, inclining his head to their host before leaving, presumably to hasten leaving preparations.

"Dragon, they didn't catch them did they? Why, no- _how_ would they do such a thing on their own?!"

"The elder two broke into Goa's Palace to free the youngest, a boy the Nobles intended to gift to the Tenryubitto. After saving him and setting the fire, they escaped with a boat into the night."

"A gift-?" A connection is made, and Ivankov's already distressed expression darkens with panic. "It can't be…" Here in the kingdom of his friend's birth, the city was just a mountain away from the small village which he'd chosen to safehold an innocent. While Goa Kingdom wasn't alien to human trafficking, the Royal Family wasn't known for keeping slaves. That they would suddenly acquire someone considered valuable enough to please and entertain a Tenryubitto… it couldn't be a coincidence. "Don't tell me that boy was-"

"He is."

Monkey D. Luffy. One of Dragon's greatest secrets: His son.

The weight of his words is nearly too much for the King of Okama.

"Dragon, you can't be thinking of leaving him now! If they already know _who_ he is, they'll surely hunt him to the ends of the earth! He isn't safe anymore, we have to get him!"

" _You think I don't_ _ **know**_ _that,_ _ **Ivankov**_ _?"_ Dragon allows his emotions to slip out, his voice whipping the other with the force of a gale. "There is no telling _where_ he has run to, and we don't have time to linger when there is a battleship arriving in Goa _tomorrow_. What we are doing _cannot_ _be_ _jeopardized_ because of my own _selfish_ desires!"

His entire travel back from Goa's smoldering kingdom to Shimotsuki had been consumed by this internal debate. _Haunted_ by the image of an impossibly small and strong, _smiling_ infant he'd cut all ties with eight years ago.

"Dragon…" Understanding their friend's conflict and conviction, Ivankov knows that it would be a slap in the face to continue pressing the issue. The man has already stewed over the issue, weighed every possible action and consequence, and painfully determined that the best action for them was to leave. To abandon Luffy again, this time in his time of need. To condemn three children to the cruelty of mankind as they were hunted like animals.

 _This_ was the type of world that the revolutionaries were fighting against. _This_ was the reason they needed to grow, to succeed. Why sacrifices like _this_ had to be made.

Shelving their own emotions, Ivankov shares a final knowing look with his leader and friend, before nodding to the man still sitting. "Koshiro-san, thank you for your hospitality. I'm afraid I need to whip some men into gear for an early departure."

The dojo master shifts his weight into a respectful nod.

"I understand. I'll be there to see you off later. "

Having excused himself, Ivankov departs to assist Kuma in rounding up their recovering, newly dedicated revolutionaries.

Left to themselves, Dragon and Koshiro appraise each other in a silence, the dire situation weighing on them both. Being men of few words, they were generally comfortable in the absence of conversation, content to think and take in the details around them.

Quiet moments of friendship were often the most meaningful.

"Koshiro…" Dragon, always the louder of the childhood duo, is the first to break the silence. His eyes reveal a rare ache of vulnerability, the emotions he was forced to repress before his comrades and subordinates trickling through. "I've no right to ask you of this, after everything you've already done, but…"

"Say nothing of it, Dragon. If they make their way here, I will do everything I can for them." Koshiro's own eyes are firm and tender, meaningful words strengthening the heart of the revolutionary. "Knowing you and your father, it should be the world bracing itself for whatever he'll bring it."

Dragon's strong jaw, furrowed in a deep troubled frown, shifts.

" _Heh_." Just like that, the fire is back in the tanned man's eyes, his mouth forming a vindictive smirk. "You're right. If Garp put him through even half of what he did to me, I almost feel sorry for the fools that cross him."

Even so, the weight of responsibility would not fully abandon him. The innocent child Dragon had made every deliberate effort to alienate had been dragged into _his_ mess. He and two other children, so young they'd only barely seen a decade, had brought down the wrath and ire of an entire kingdom on their heads. No, that was only partly true. They may have made a brash and ground shaking move, but they'd only made best of the cards they were played. Cards from the game between Dragon and the World Government. There was no one to blame but his opponent.

Was there any point in him and that woman abandoning their son? Of leaving Luffy to be raised without knowing the pair that created him, who may not know much about raising children but would have gladly tried?

Dragon cuts off that trail of self-doubt. Luffy had had _eight years_ of freedom from persecution, of living in the most peaceful of the Blues'. He had gotten as much of a childhood as he ever could, all because Dragon and his mother made the sacrifice of never knowing him.

Luffy is their child and carries the will of D. Not only that, through his freedom he had gained friends who were wild, clever, _courageous_ _and crazy_ enough to break into a castle and free him. His boy was forging his own path and destiny, regardless of his father's ongoing conflict with the powers that be. Luffy would be okay. His life would forever be a dangerous one, but he was strong, and would become even stronger. If he wasn't… if he was captured again or his life cut short… it would be another weight anchoring Dragon's heart and fueling his determination.

' _Luffy. I will not allow your sacrifices and suffering to be in vain. For you, for every other child in this world, I have no choice but to succeed. So to you and your friends, I have only one wish.'_

Dragon's smirk erupts into a face consuming bloodthirsty grin.

' _Give them hell.'_

* * *

Ooo

* * *

As the sun dawned upon the sandy shore, three brothers stirred to wake. The remnants of a fire still smoldered near their open air camp, the scattered fish and animal bones near it all that was left of the children's dinner. Collecting the blanket they'd laid out upon, the boys gathered onto _the New Dawn_ and were soon on their way. They'd been runaways- no, _**pirates**_ \- for only two days now, but they were already setting into a routine for this leg of their adventure. Yesterday had been much like their first, sailing in the morning, hunting and training in the afternoon, selling and trading in the evening. The only difference had been instead of docking at a town they'd set anchor near the beach, and so they trained at night rather than explored town.

In Luffy's opinion, they were having the time of their lives. He certainly was.

He thought it'd been great before, living with his brothers on Mt. Corvo. They'd been mostly free to do as they pleased then, but this was even better. Every moment was an adventure, a new discovery or accomplishment. Every second, he and Ace and Sabo were completely and utterly _**free**_. Sabo's dad couldn't kidnap him, and Luffy thought Ace seemed to smile easier now than ever. It had been bad when Sabo had been taken from them. Ace had become so angry, and nothing Luffy said or did would cheer him up for long. Bluejam and his gang (Luffy refused to call them pirates) had made things even worse, had said things that Luffy was confused and angry about, and convinced Ace they should work for him.

In one day, Luffy's world had been flipped and torn apart. He thought it couldn't get then worse, but it did. Bluejam hurt him, hurt Ace worse, and then he'd been taken to the snobby people in Goa that put him in a cage and treated him like an animal.

Everything had turned out for the better though. They were all free again, freer than ever, and no one could take that away from them. If they tried, they'd be sorry. Ace and Sabo were adamant about that, and that's why they were training extra hard these days. Even on _the_ _New Dawn_ they were training, using the uninterrupted sail time to practice their aim and close quarters combat. Luffy wasn't allowed to use his rubber powers on the boat yet, not after he'd shot off it the first time. It made him mad at first, and he'd struggled to not do what was natural for him, but once his brothers had set him to some other strength training exercises he'd all but forgotten the hardship.

Yeah, things were looking bright for the crew of " _Luffy's Amazing Pirates_ " …

"Stop muttering to yourself Luffy, we're **not** using that as our crew name."

The rubber boy, freezing in the middle of practicing rope knots (with his fingers of all things), scowls up at Ace.

"It's a great name."

"No, it's not."

"Well Neither is _'Flaming Aces'!"_

" _Flaming Aces_ is way better than _Luffy's Amazing Pirates!_ Yours sounds like a sideshow act! _Flaming Aces'_ fits us! We burned the palace didn't we? We should be proud of that. _"_

" _Flamin' Aces'_ make it sound like _you're_ the captain, and we all are! "

"Guys! It doesn't matter what we call ourselves." Ever the mediator, Sabo interjects from the upper deck. "We're not in a hurry for one anyway, so you've got plenty of time to recognize ' _ASLA_ _Pirates_ ' as the best."

Immediately the noirettes turn on Sabo, his diversion a little _too_ successful as Luffy flings himself at the navigator. "NOT YOU TOO!"

Having been literally beaten to the punch, Ace simply throws in his own two cents while Sabo fends off their wild younger brother.

"It's not as bad as Luffy's idea, but an acronym is still pretty childish." Even if it was one only one letter off from the acronym they'd made for the treehouse.

" _ASL-Adventure_ is concise and straight to the point- _Luffy, careful with your arms,_ you're gonna get us- OOF!" With a thump and a grunt from both, Sabo and Luffy find themselves tangled on the ship deck, rubber arms tangled in a knot.

"Ah. I'm stuck."

"…Aaaace!"

The freckled preteen simply scoffs and smirks at the dilemma.

"You brought this on yourself Sabo. Don't worry, I'll keep watch while you two get _caught up_."

With the sound of Luffy's calmed down laughter, and Sabo's flustered attempts to instruct the rubber boy into freeing them both, Ace climbs up the New Dawn's mast to keep a lookout. It was good, having the three of them together again. The world felt a little less broken with his brothers by his side, and the ghosts and demons in the back of his mind were not nearly as loud. Ace tries not too brood on that night very long, or the worthless feelings that continued to plague his existence, and his brothers seemed to know just how to pull him back and help him to enjoy living, rather than to live simply out of spite.

Ace lived because his brothers need him. Ace finds joy in life because his brothers remind him its possible, that it was alright.

He doesn't know what would become of him if he'd failed that night to save them. What kind of monster he would have become, had he still survived. He doesn't want to think about it, and really it doesn't matter 'what if'. The facts were that he'd succeeded, they all had, and now it was just the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Some time before noon, Ace spots something along the coastline. A grin widening over his lips, the preteen leaps down from the mast. His brothers have long since freed themselves, and gone back to playing and reading respectfully, but look up at the sound of his decent.

"Ace? Did you see something? Is it another town?"

"Maybe it's a school of fish!"

"Nah Luffy, Sabo's right. It's the next town. Shimotsuki, right?"

"You actually remembered! Maybe you should be the navigator now, Ace."

"No way! Books give me a headache. "

" _Shishishi_ -"

"Right then! You know your positions guys! Let's get _the New Dawn_ to slow down and dock her safely!"

* * *

Ooo

* * *

Shimotsuki was fairly dense town, when compared to Foosha Village. There was a much better diversity of ages there, young adults, teens and children scattered about it bustling marketplace. While they had docked the New Dawn with minimal trouble, the locals were already taking interest in the rough looking trio. After selling the animal pelts saved from the other day, they were prepared to spilt up and hunt when someone finally approached them.

"You three are a mess."

Sabo, in charge at the time, frown.

"We're not bothering you.

The girl, taller than all three of them and wielding a strange bamboo sword, continues unimpeded.

"No, but if you're planning on going into the mountains to hunt, I can't let you. It's dangerous there, and I'm not about to let three kids get killed because I let them do something reckless."

Having declared herself a threat, or at the very least an annoyance, Ace steps forward.

"Oi, who the hell do you think you are? We're not just some stupid kids playing around, so get out of our way before we hurt you."

Her expression firm, the girl keeps her weapon resting at her side, relaxed.

"I can tell that, which is why I really can't let you go doing that."

"Ace, let's just go another way. It's not worth starting trouble

"She's the one starting trouble, Sabo! Hey, bitch! You didn't answer me! Who the hell do you think you are, telling us what to do? People like you…" The freckled boy sneers, "…are exactly who we're running away from!"

"Ace no!" "Ace!"

One moment Ace is charging forward, fist raised: the next, he's on the ground, wooden sword held at his back.

The boys are silent, two with shock and the third from wavering consciousness. Fast. How the hell was she so fucking fast?

Her eyes impassive and slightly narrowed, the blue haired girl keeps her weapon steady with confidence.

"My name is Kuina, and I am the daughter of Kendo Master Koshiro. Now are either of you two going to listen to me, or do you also need a lesson?"

* * *

Ooo


End file.
